Supporting You
by Leoparda
Summary: A story of Tifa and Cloud's relationship where Tifa is mainly concerned over Cloud's mental thoughts of suffering due to his life. Takes place during Advent Children.


This short fanfic is inspired by a song that I have enjoy listening to, and of that I have decided to do another story of Tifa and Cloud's relationship of Tifa's concerns because of Cloud's mental struggles.

* * *

Supporting You

Every time Tifa could close her eyes, she is often mentally plagued by recent thoughts and memories of Cloud often falling prey to Sephiroth's evil motives. She can't seem to shake the thoughts and the feelings away, but every time she tries to do so, the pain comes back to her.

Tifa knows that Cloud can defeat his worst enemy, and that results in a good happily ever after somewhat. But it also seems that Sephiroth wants to return to give Cloud a taste of his own medicine, and that Cloud is willing to defeat him one more time. Yet Tifa feels quite drained by Cloud's sorrow and regrets of his past life and how that affects him so much. It even affects her too, because she really cares and worries for Cloud so much and all the time but she isn't the clingy type.

Cloud is Tifa's main signficant other and the two have a good relationship for a short while. But Tifa is often a bit too concerned over Cloud, and how much that can cause her sorrow too, both mentally and physically. However Tifa doesn't want to show that side of her honestly. Maybe eventually.

Tifa looked over her right shoulder and stared solemly and sadly at Cloud who is standing near the bed, arms crossed across his chest and thinking quietly to himself. He's been like that for at least fourteen minutes or so, and it's causing Tifa even more worry to her optimistic mind. She knows that Cloud is suffering on the inside but she also knows that Cloud often tries to disguise his feelings and his own thoughts too by drifting himself apart, away from Tifa herself. Now Tifa wants him to drive himself to her, to let her know what he's really thinking about.

Tifa can't seem to understand why Cloud is keeping his secrets and his life to himself but she does seem to understand that Cloud is a 'private' person. She knows that Cloud doesn't enjoy letting people in and likes to keep people out. Tifa sighed, looking down to the ground slightly before looking at Cloud again, the same upset look on her face. She was starting to get anxious and the anxiety is starting to get to her, somewhat increasing each time when Cloud is on his grief mode.

"Cloud?" Tifa spoke up with concern in her voice, with the awareness that she's observing Cloud with her stressed yet slightly impatient looks. Cloud didn't look up at her and he's still in his position, his eyes glued to his solitude. "Cloud." Tifa repeated, this time her tone calmer and a mix of worry and patience. Cloud again did not face her, but only managed to say a couple of words. " Yes Tifa?" He said, his voice sounding a bit distressed.

"I want to talk to you please. Please, for just a minute or more." Tifa really wants to know what's going on in Cloud's head yet she can sense the man's aura around the room. Cloud shifted a little. "... Ok. About what do you want to talk about?" He replied, his tone a bit absorbed due to him being busy about his mind floating away in deep thoughts.

"I want to talk about what's on your mind lately. I know that you've been through a ton and that it pressures you so much and that it's been taking to a high level and all but I'm so concerned about your being and yet you hardly talk about your thoughts which worries me so deeply. I'm being completely honest, no lies. Please tell me what you've been already thinking. "

Cloud slowly looked up to Tifa, finally facing her. "Tifa, yes I've gone through so much in my life and yet I know that it's not good. What I've been thinking.." Cloud took a pretty long time to took the words out of his mouth. He knows he doesn't enjoy talking about his problems, but Tifa to him is the closest person he's ever got in his life so far. Tifa was more than just a sister to him. When he did got the words, it was a pretty long expression and the tone in his voice never changed. "Is that my life isn't going a lot well lately due to... you know who. My life hasn't always been perfect and my struggles have gone to the best of me, I have tried so hard to keep it under wraps but it gets even harder still every time. I don't know how to keep my life under control. I just don't. I just wish that my life would've been easier for me, but I can't ever change that. Ever since that incident happened.. that was an experience I can never forget, but I will never forget Aerith, she was someone that was pure in person and in heart. And Zack, as well. If things could've been different.." Cloud finished.

Tifa listened to every word Cloud had said, never breaking her eye contact and never breaking her thoughts even when they drift away. She felt even worse for the poor man as soon she heard those truthful words. Tifa moved to where Cloud was standing and spoke to him. "Cloud.. I completely understand. I know that your life isn't good like you said, but we can make some changes to it. Sephiroth isn't going to make your life any more miserable anymore. He won't interfere with you any longer. When you struggled, that hurt me a lot you know, I can never see you in such a vunerable position. I know you keep it to yourself but I don't think that can be helpful because I believe it can get worse. Cloud, your life will get better, trust me. Incidents do happen, but we need to make sure to prevent them from happening again. Aerith will forever be with us, and Zack is forever in our hearts too. Things will get different, Cloud, because I'm here to support you, always, never backing down ever."

Cloud faced Tifa, his expression now shifted from distress to a look of content and one with hope too. "Tifa.." Tifa then moved her arm to place her left hand on Cloud's left shoulder gently as a sign of care. Tifa then replied, "Of course, Cloud. I will not change myself for you, because Tifa isn't the one looking for new things." Cloud placed his hand onto the top of Tifa's, and a small smile appeared on his face. "... Thank you, Tifa."

* * *

Awww, I like this fanfic a little ! But I do think it's a bit cliche honestly. What do you guys think?

Thanks for reading :).


End file.
